<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maxims For Lunch by JaeNunyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879707">Maxims For Lunch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeNunyah/pseuds/JaeNunyah'>JaeNunyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pink Floyd, The Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeNunyah/pseuds/JaeNunyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief-bite connections to "How Can You Do It Alone"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mind Your Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HCYDIA is my baby, and I've grown very fond of the "Drabble". Quality over quantity, bitches!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pay attention, Little Loon, this is important."</p><p>Looking up from makeup table, Keith grouses "My eyelashes are too short for curler to work...gotta glue on falsies." He looks up at Pete hovering behind "Yeahyeah, I get you're all hot for this guy, buttfucking WHY? Seems like a cold fish to me, and he's ugly, too. Clever ain't everything. Whatta you think he's got?"</p><p>"He's NOT ugly, he's GORGEOUS." Pete defends, lamenting "What the fuck is WRONG with clouded eyes and narrow minds? Anyway, I want you to flirt with him while in pretty 'Katy" mode to see how he'll act."</p><p>"Want me to grab his arse...such as it is...?"</p><p>"NO!" Pete snarls "Don't touch him at all. Mind your hands, Keefy, his look VERY hard."</p><p>"If he'll hit me for trying, he won't want you." Moonie wriggles into tight frock over girdle and garter belt, turning around for Pete to zip him up. "No hangups, remember?"</p><p>"Oh, I know, but this is a fun way to find out whether his hangups run deep, and in what direction."</p><p>"He's gonna break your heart, Mum."</p><p>"No, I don't think so." Pete pontificates, "He will hurt me, though, because he sees more than I'm prepared to admit, and he'll make me say so before allowing contact."</p><p>"Why do you want him so bad?"</p><p>"He knows what it's like..." is dreamily mused "...to be the bad man...to be the sad man..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wots, uh, the deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger and Syd discuss Keith and Pete...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pleeeze, Roger?" Syd begs, shoved to the floor after attempting intimacy "YOU understand what I want, but you won't do it."</p><p>"That's right, I won't, but there's a man I'd very much like you to meet."</p><p>"Are you talking about Keith fuckin' Moon?"</p><p>Roger is astonished."Yes. How did you know?"</p><p>"You wanna get with Peter, don't you?"</p><p>"What do you mean...?" [He's so talented, and beautiful, too...how the hell does Little Nutter know how I feel?]</p><p>"Keith kinda scares me." Syd admits "And I think Peter scares you the same way. If you-n-me go to play with them, neither of us will tell, right?"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Roger finds it hard to belive that they're legitimately embarking on collaboration, but nonetheless must warn "Keith fuckin' Moon is dangerous."</p><p>"So is Pete fuckin' Townshend."</p><p>Roger supposes he knows that, and quips into Syd's naughty gleam. "Let's give it a go, then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Really Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger drives Syd home...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you have fun?" Roger asks an uncharacteristically subdued Syd in the passenger seat as he drives them home.</p><p>"It was the bestest...most scariest...time EVER." Syd looks out the window while he answers. "Better than Octopus Ride at the carnival...Thanks, Roger. How did you know...?"</p><p>"Amazing powers of observation." Roger dryly deadpans, softening to add "You and Keith looked really cute together."</p><p>"So did you and Peter." Syd shyly shares, beseeching "You won't tell Richard, will you?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." is an easy promise to make, but Roger entertains sadistic speculation as to how THAT conversation might sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stripes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nosy Moonie...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jeez, Mum, what happened to your back?" Moonie noses into steamy chamber where Pete has emerged from hot shower. "Who's been playin' rough with you, then?"</p><p>"Get out of here, little Loon, or you'll be wearing matching ones." He had been trying to admire delightfully acquired stripes in mirror, but now hides them under robe.</p><p>"I'm not scared." Keith giggles "You never do worse than swats on the bum."</p><p>"I could..." Pete drills deeply "...and you know it. Don't test me."</p><p>"Finally got him to say 'yes'? Oooh, congratulations are in order. When's the wedding?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kabong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"This Guitar Has Seconds To Live" or "El Kabong Rides Again"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you seen my new Gretsch?" Dave has been noisily rummaging about fruitlessly for hours.</p><p>"The pretty white one you eye-humped and vigorously, obscenely fingered in the shop but then haven't fucking played since?" Roger sneers "Yes, and YOU won't ever see it again. I took it to Pete Townshend's house, where I smashed it into smithereens while he jerked off watching, so cease your god damn crash and thump."</p><p>"Very funny, Roger."</p><p>[That's the trouble with the whole stupid bloody world...you tell clueless, pigheaded idiots the plain truth and they hear only sarcasm.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heavy Breathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little Loon Listens in...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete must have only just staggered toward bed. Chair is still warm, glass sits half-full of the fancy stuff and telephone is off the hook. Keith picks up and slurps down remaining cognac with one hand, the other lifting receiver to his ear.</p><p> Happy he had resisted goofy urge to affect heavy breathing, Moonie grins gleefully, overhearing that this already IS an obscene call.</p><p>[Mum's a good sport who probably won't mind me listening, but Mister Meanie might hang up unless I'm VERY quiet. Dunno what Mum sees in him...maybe I'll find out now.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dropping Eaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rick can't comprehend...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick has been trying to fall back asleep after ringing from Roger's room had reverberated through shared wall, but startles to catch the words "...your cock..."</p><p>[What?! Must have misheard...]</p><p>Knowing wall socket conducts sound as well as electricity, Rick arises to poise ear against outlet.</p><p>"...wicked, beastly Boy..."</p><p>[Roger? Having phone sex? With a man? This is unbelievable...Who the FUCK might He be talking to?</p><p>"...your beautiful blue eyes..."</p><p>Roger's groaned description conjures images of their handsome new guitarist, whose lovely face has haunted Rick's dreams of late.</p><p>[No...it COULDN'T be...could it?]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pianist Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mum and Dad know what's up...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything you've played today keeps turning into THAT." complains John "If it's haunting you so hard, just fucking FINISH it, already."</p><p>"I can't." Pete regretfully remarks, disinclined to say why, asking "What do you think of it, though?"</p><p>"It's...different...but not without appeal." Ox opines. "Rather lovely in an austere and forbidding sort of way."</p><p>Pete murmurs "That's exactly how I feel."</p><p>"What's it about, anyhow? What are the words?"</p><p>"Don't know...wish I did."</p><p>John burns to learn  "When did you write it?" </p><p>Fingers drifting across keyboard in rapt recollection, Pete admits "I didn't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cultural Exposure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger runs late...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're late." Dave relishes opportunity to scold.</p><p>"So's your Mum. Soon you'll have a smarter, better-looking little brother."</p><p>Dave ignores that. "What kept you?"</p><p>"The ballet ran long." [and hard...and thick] Roger deigns to add "Sorry."</p><p>"Been out...exposing yourself...to culture?"</p><p>"Culture exposes itself to ME." Roger corrects with inscrutable smile formed from fond flashbacks. "Sometimes it can be a very stimulating and educational experience. Not that YOU would know anything about it." [or about my personal life] "I'm here NOW, and I even apologized, so shut up. Let's get to work."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Home Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pete at play...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's going on?" Karen clutches unbuttoned blouse back together as Pete steers her into the room, noticing audiovisual apparatus aimed at their bed.</p><p>"You DID, agree, remember?" Pete reminds, pulling her hands away then kissing between breasts.</p><p>"Right NOW?" she protests "My face is off, and my hair's a mess."</p><p>"Fix your makeup if you want." Pete permits. "You may brush your hair, but no lacquer. Leave it soft."</p><p>"WhatEVER has gotten into you?" Karen giggles, intrigued to indulge horny husband's wicked whim.</p><p>"I desire something more interesting to watch..." [perhaps exhibit] "...than my collection currently contains."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Comparison Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karen wonders what Pete sees in Roger...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Can't be his looks. Scrawny, pockmarked gantry edifice of a man. Nice manners, though.]</p><p>Karen beams up into craggy visage, striving to figure out what Pete sees there.</p><p>[He's dying to get this one alone...overnight, even. Why?]</p><p>He speaks with courtly civility, but keen, fierce appraisal communicates deep desires steeped in anger and anxiety, an expression Karen has often blissfully beheld above her in bed.</p><p>[Oh! "...vengeance that's never free..." Two of a kind, they are. Not sure what's going on, but wouldn't dare get between them...unless that's where they want me.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Performance Review</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conjugal conversation...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Has he gone down on you?" Karen gazes up at Pete, still blissfully besotted. "Or you on him?"</p><p>"No." [Said 'no cocksucking', but also 'open to eventual renegotiation'...wonder how soon that might be managed.] "Was he better than me?"</p><p>"He was almost EXACTLY like you."  she admits, asking "Did you tell him how I like it?"</p><p>"Didn't need to, apparently." Hard since collar went on, Pete now desires to get off. "You were supposed to get him naked."</p><p>"I tried."</p><p>[So have I.] Unbuttoning his pants, Pete takes erection in hand, preparing to give that which Roger withheld.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dirty Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dirty thoughts while getting clean...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Wanted more, and so did he. Unsure what Karen wanted, but quite confident she enjoyed herself...more than she was supposed to. Hope he won't take it out on her. Hell, he's probably taking it out FOR her right now. </p><p>Would he have balked or obliged, had I commanded they perform for me? Smart not to try. Might've lost control and given THEM a show.</p><p>Locked the door, but he undoubtedly has a key. Affront or acceptance should he slip, bold and bare, beside me here beneath steamy spray? His hands in place of mine? Yessss…]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Screw You Guys, I'm Goin' Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Decided to make The Steady Ones Platonic Friends...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick knows this address, but has never been invited inside. [Surprised he called me. Hadn't though he'd want to see another drummer right now.] Eyeing Jaguar beside them in the drive, he hesitantly inquires "What's He doing here?"</p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe they'll kill each other." Ox opines, folding himself into the passenger seat.</p><p>"You don't mean that, do you?" [The world would never be the same without them...]</p><p>John sighs "Suppose not, but don't really want to think about the alternative."</p><p>Nick agrees as they drive away. "Me, neither."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Slept Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One off the other?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[He didn't take me to bed, he PUT me to bed like an exhausted child. At least it was a pass-out, not a blackout. Memory stops where action did. Kissed me, stripped me, spoke of love...swore to stay all night...and that was all, although we both wanted more.</p><p>Now he's talking to John, who beheld me naked in his embrace, and doesn't seem to mind.</p><p>Enjoyed ideation of jealousy, but can't continue to play one off the other, now that both know better. He can no longer deny we've slept together, though.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Forgiven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Might not get the joke without having read "Reign O'er Me"....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither Nick nor Rick gives grief for arriving late, so Dave directs gruff "Sorry." toward Roger smirking and lurking against studio's back wall.</p><p>"Think nothing of it." Roger's grin gleams wickedly "I'm in a very FORGIVING mood today." He bursts into tickled titters, clearly confusing everybody else in the recording room with uncharacteristically merry mirth. "Let's forgive him, fellows!" has the ring of a quote, but Dave can't place it.</p><p>"Care to share the joke?"</p><p>"Oh, how I WISH!"</p><p>[Roger NEVER giggles...might be tripping. Whatever. I like Him better when He's high, anyway.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dirty Laundry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing is sacred...or is it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaguar sits outside, and projector's still loaded. Waters is here...again. John isn't interested in obscenity occurring offstage, yet wonders what they were watching. Tugging tongue of filmstrip free to peer through single backlit frame, he growls with exasperated embarassment.</p><p>"Airing our dirty laundry, Pete?"</p><p>John had almost forgotten fabricating filthy film, for he's never viewed it nor wanted to. Turning away in hopes of banishing messy memories, sweet soprano haunts his head and heart.</p><p>["It's RAINing, it's POURing..."]</p><p>Keith was adorable that day...ecstatically eager. Damning deviant dogs, Ox currently cannot curtail solitary screening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Too True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger and Nick discuss departure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who did you call?" Nick surprises himself by asking.</p><p>"Taxi."</p><p>"Lying's not like you, Roger."</p><p>"Too true. What makes you accuse me now?"</p><p>"Heard the word 'blood', and look on your face was..." [vulnerable? desperate?] "...weird."</p><p>[Never seen me in need? Neither has He. I'll be pitiful putty in talented hands...] "Cab IS on its way." Roger insists "So let's share a few quick shots before we say goodbye. Last time on my dime. If you ever want to drink with me again after today, YOU'RE buying."</p><p>"I promise I will."</p><p>"Hope you mean that. Cheers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Can You See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monkey faces Real Love....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get out." Pete snaps "I'm expecting company."</p><p>Daltrey digs "Who? We were suh-POZED to work today."</p><p>"You Know Who." [Say, that could be excellent album title.]</p><p>"John likes him now, too. Guess he matters more than me?"</p><p>"That's right. Be glad for your high wail, and go practice elsewhere."</p><p>"He's fooling you, Mum."</p><p>"YOU'RE the fool to judge Him harshly."</p><p>[Is that capital aitch? Oh, hell, Love is real...will this one last?] "He's mean...and cold."</p><p>"He's brilliant...and honest...and here to stay." [If I have anything to say about it.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Security Guarded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fanboys come in all shapes and sizes...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure how these final "Maxims" slipped my mind [I mostly post at Rockfic], but we have Iamtheblues to thank for reminding me I'd neglected to drop them here for too long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[He remembers my name! Look who He's WITH! What the hell might those two be doing together? Love this job, and could never keep it if I talked, but we silent staff share secrets, all of us individually interested in different details. Numbers disguise members' famous names, and none of us REALLY know what goes on behind closed doors, but speculation abounds.</p><p>Pink Floyd just broke up, and now their Main Brain comes here to play with Him? Both are SO talented...Surely it wouldn't jeopardize my position to casually float amongst friends the notion how splendidly they could combine composition? Won't mention how beautiful they'd look kissing, nor disclose that I've just seen them together...looking like lovers.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Forfeited Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monkey can't take the heat...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"GET OUT!" Pete roars, enraged, hurling piano bench end-over-end to crash against doorframe beside curly head. "Who let you IN?"</p><p>Spying freshly-spilled blood upon the rug, Roger has no clue who has been hurt, but fears he himself could be killed, anxiously asking "What's going on?"</p><p>"A MONKEY couldn't possibly understand the ways of MEN. Music becomes matchsticks and all shall BURN on pyre of forfeited love!"</p><p>Stratocaster suddenly seized sweeps swiftly, shockingly shattering ebony and ivory brutally apart in horrifying cacophony, forcing Roger to flee for his life from The Face of holy terror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Pros And Cons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger considers His options...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[I'm in the wind again. Can't stand to be alone, so shamefully shattered. There's only one man I could call... coming away from this... looking like I must. He never asks nosy questions, and never shows shock. What I wouldn't give to know dirty details of HIS private life, but we're both too clever and discreet to meddle.</p><p>I'd like to know him better, though. He'll see the ruin of my nose... I wonder, can I hide the wreck of my heart? If he DOES ask, should I share? Can't afford to push anybody else away, and it's possible he'd understand. At any rate, I need a new guitarist...professionally.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>